Your Fight
by animefangurlcraz
Summary: They've known each other since they were kids; now as teens, Natsume and Mikan train to fight the evil and complete dangerous missions that test their abilities and where their loyalty stands. However, is it possible to continue fighting others when you've been fighting with yourself for the last 10 years of your life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

Normal POV:

"Natsume you meanie!" 5 year old Mikan shouted while running down the big hall, chasing after a 6 year old Natsume who was currently running away with her teddy bear.

He stopped abruptly, causing her to bump into him.

"Ow-ow-ow" Mikan rubbed her head to lessen the pain. Natsume turned around, reached out his hand to give the bear back, and right before she could reach it, he took it back and ran off again. "I HATE YOU NATSUME!" Mikan hollered before running off again, chasing him all over the mansion. It was just another typical day for Mikan and Natsume, who were always playing games with each and causing trouble.

Yes correct, a mansion. Only those with prestige and wealthy backgrounds could live in this mansion. But that wasn't the deciding factor. It was the fact that each person living in this giant mansion had a special power that regular humans didn't. These powers could range from nature's elements, which were often rare and belonged to the Top 4 families, to other lesser powers like mind control, speed, strength, etc.

This mansion is invisible to the naked eye, and consisted of over 1000 bedrooms, and endless halls and stairs that could lead to anywhere. One can say this was the perfect place for hide and seek.

Now, these kids all had parents, but they didn't live with them. Parents of these prestige and wealthy kids lived elsewhere, on the other side of the world to do more dangerous missions and projects that required skill, power, time, and intelligence.

The Top 4 families had the most power and wealth out of everyone, and they are in descending order, the Sakura's, Hyuuga's, Nogi's. and Imai's.

Those who lived in the mansion trained together, and did missions together for the benefit of the world. At a young age, these kids were taught how to defend themselves and learn to fight. Those who did well received prizes, those who did not received punishments. It was all about discipline, honor, and loyalty.

* * *

-10 YEARS LATER-

"Asshole." Mikan replied, while brushing her hair. Natsume had done it again, stealing her teddy bear that she couldn't sleep without, and while she was chasing after him, she slipped and fell into the fountain near the entrance of the mansion. She was supposed to be sly and quick, but instead, she came out to be clumsy. In this case, she somehow grabbed Natsume's shirt at the last second and pulled him in, drenching both of them in the fountain. She remembered how she was punished, just moments ago.

"WOULD YOU BOTH STOP IT ALREADY! IT'S BEEN 10 YEARS AND YOU'RE STILL AT IT!" Jinno shouted. With a flick of his wrist, he sent an electric spark towards the water, electrifying both of them. Jinno was one of the more grouchy and strict professors, and although he was relatively old, he had great power that was respected by everyone.

With slightly burnt skin and bruises all over, Natsume and Mikan struggled getting out of the fountain.

"OFF TO BED, NOW."

Mikan glared at Natsume, while he smirked at her. He then looked towards her chest, and Mikan followed.

"Pervert." She muttered, not wanted to be zapped again by Jinno. Natsume was staring at her black lacy bra that was now visible under her white shirt. You would think she'd be wearing prints and such on her bra and undies, but Mikan was never the girl for patterns.

As Jinno walked away, Mikan threw a punch to Natsume's stomach before teleporting into her bathroom to shower and sleep.

Natsume crippled over, before teleporting as well, to his bathroom to shower and possibly tease Mikan some more. It was just endless fun for him.

Mikan POV:

"Stupid jerk." I muttered, still angry for the fact that I was zapped as well when it wasn't even my fault.

"Who are you calling a stupid jerk?"

I jerked in surprise when strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Get off Natsume."

"I think I'll stay."

I sighed, knowing he wouldn't budge. But I tried struggling out anyways.

"Look" he said.

I looked at the mirror which held both of our reflections. We were both in pj's and his raven hair was messy as ever, sticking out everywhere. Mine was just newly combed, flowing nice and straight down my back.

Not to be arrogant, but we did look stunning together. His crimson orbs clashed with my hazel ones, and we both looked towards the picture frame of us when we were younger, which happened to be in the same current position we were in. In fact, we looked the same as we did when we were younger, except more mature, and with developed features.

As my thoughts wandered back to our childhood days, I felt a nip at my neck, bringing my thoughts back into reality.

"What the hell?" I said, trying to shove Natsume off me, this time with force.

His grip tightened, and I had no choice but to let him suck my blood.

I forgot to mention, Natsume's a vampire. A pureblood vampire. Which means he could technically hold in his cravings for blood, but when he needed it, he had to have blood.

As I felt him sucking out my blood, I could feel myself weakening, as I slightly slumped against his chest.

Then I felt him withdraw his fangs, and lick the remaining blood and heal the punctures on my neck.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. You smelled really nice."

I rolled my eyes, and stood up, heading over to my bed. I didn't expect him to drink my blood, which really did make a difference in my strength. It was already 12 AM, and I had early training at 4 in the morning as punishment.

As I sunk into the soft king-sized bed, so did Natsume. He didn't really sleepover my room, and if anything, he wasn't even supposed to. We weren't even dating, though we did like to flirt with each other and make each other jealous. I pulled the covers over us, and the last thing I remembered before I blacked out was him kissing my lips, and another bite on my neck, which would probably bruise into a hickey when I woke up.

* * *

My eyes opened and I groaned to the annoying sounds of my alarm block. Natsume was already gone, not that I cared. I went over to the bathroom to refresh myself, and I knew I had been right about the hickey, correction, hickeys. The bastard had the nerve to continue giving me hickeys while I was asleep.

Shortly, I walked towards the training room in just a sports bra and spandex shorts.

The training room took up about an entire floor of the mansion, and there was a good reason for that.

I saw Natsume already running laps, and I quickly joined him to warm up.

He glanced at me, and smirked at my hickeys. I had the greatest urge to kick him where no man should be kicked, but I'll save that for later when we have combat training. I just ignored him, and continued running. It was just the 2 of us in the room; the others would join us in an hour.

"Alright, that's enough running, get on the mats."

It was Jinno again. He taught the morning training class, and if anyone had dared to skip extra training hours, an even bigger punishment would await. I would know, since I slept through it once, and Natsume had skipped it once. I shuddered at the thought of reminiscing the memory of the punishment, and quickly brought my thoughts back to reality just in time as he cracked his whip.

"We'll begin with some acrobatics. You're goal is to escape my whips, and the one who does a better job today will be able to skip extra training tonight."

Wow, that offer is grand. Our day usually consisted of: training in the morning, breakfast, studies, lunch, other activities, dinner, and more training at night before bed. Training was very essential, and through all the hard work, we were pretty much fighting machines, and taking down any giant body guard wasn't a problem for us. The only other exception of not training was when you were on a mission, which only those ready and qualified could attend. Technically, Natsume and I were beyond qualified; we were just waiting for the jobs to come in soon.

I glanced over at Natsume. He smirked again. I smirked back, us both thinking the same thing: I'll be getting no extra training tonight. However, I knew I had better acrobatics and would win this prize.

Without a warning, I heard the crack of a whip coming towards my way and I quickly jumped, doing a triple flip in the air before landing on the ground.

"Good. I'll be starting with you first then, Ms. Sakura."

I nodded, and readied myself.

With another flick of his wrist and a crack of the whip, I was flipping through the air again, perfectly dodging both whips in his hands. God knows what would happen if those whips touched me. I knew by the extra cackling of the whips that they were electrified, and one touch could be deadly.

I started to run away from Jinno to build momentum, and at the same time, Jinno started running as well. With a grunt, I expertly did a triple full, which I heard Natsume whistle to.

I then did 2 aerial flips, and landed right in front of Jinno. I managed to punch him in the gut and jump back before his whips could lash out at me. Then the timer that I didn't even know was on, beeped.

"Very good Sakura."

"Hyuuga, next."

I walked off the training grounds, towards the benches where Natsume was seated, with beads of sweat running down my face, chest moving up and down, breathing hard from all the movement.

And somehow, without Jinno noticing. Natsume groped my C-cup breasts, pecked my lips, took off his shirt, and jogged into the training ground.

The nerve of that bastard.

* * *

And that's the first chapter! Please Please Please review and follow my story! More reviews=quicker updates!

I hope you enjoy this story and stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

Mikan POV:

"Aww, look who's mad." I mocked at Natsume, who currently had a ticked off face.

"Shut up."

"It's okay, have fun at training tonight!"

"Don't push it. You just got lucky."

I smiled, extremely happy I won the challenge. While doing a flip in the air, Jinno's whip happen to graze Natsume's face, leaving a small scratch.

As Natsume's little battle finished with Jinno, all the other students filed into the training room.

Normal POV:

"Oooooh, trying to get some extra training in?" Koko said, smiling.

"As if. Those two had extra early morning training for running around the halls yesterday and being dunked into the fountain." Hotaru replied, rolling her eyes.

Mikan and Natsume shrugged their shoulders.

"But I get to skip training tonight since I won the challenge!" Mikan said excitedly.

Everyone in the room groaned, jealous that she had the opportunity to skip training.

"Alright everyone, listen up. I have an emergency meeting to attend to right now, so I want all of you to pick a partner of the opposite gender and have combat fighting until I get back. No broken bones, and no killing each other, got it?" Jinno said.

"Yes" murmured the students.

As soon as Jinno left, the students immediately paired off. Mikan of course, was with Natsume, Hotaru with Ruka, Sumire with Koko, Anna with Yuu, and Nonoko with Kitsuneme.

All the students lined up, face to face, boys one row, girls the other. Each student had focused and sharp eyes, taking their training seriously.

When the timer went off (A/N: there are timers set automatically each day for training purposes), the combat fighting began.

* * *

One hour later, the timer went off again, signaling the end of combat training. Each student was sweating furiously; sweat dripping down their foreheads, chest, back, etc. Jinno had not returned yet, which slightly confused the students, but nonetheless, they carried on, going in to shower before heading to breakfast.

Sakura POV:

After showering, I headed down to the dining area for breakfast. Most of us were already there, waiting for food.

I sat down next to Natsume, and shortly enough, food arrived, and we all dug into the delicious pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, toast, and fruit. When I was almost done eating, a man who was wearing the uniform of the staff of the mansion approached our table.

"Ms. Mikan Sakura, Sir Kazumi Yukihara requests your presence."

All eyes turned to the unidentified man.

"What for?" I replied.

Kazumi Yukihara was in charge of the mansion, and was my uncle; however we were not close, and I therefore did not interact much with him.

"He has matters to discuss with you. Please follow me."

"I see…."

I got up from my table, and with a friendly goodbye wave to my friends, I followed the man. I could feel everyone's stare, especially Natsume's stare on my back.

I followed the man, curious to where we were going, and wondering why my uncle requested to see me. After passing a series of halls and staircases, we reached the headmaster's office. The man knocked, and a soft "come in" was heard. He opened the door for me, and I stepped in.

"It's nice to see you Mikan."

"Hello Uncle Kazumi"

I scanned the room, looking past all the bookshelves and little decorations he had in his office, until my eyes landed on Jinno.

He nodded at me, and I nodded back, as we acknowledged each other's presence.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Mikan….after much thought, I have decided that it is time for your first official mission."

I didn't say anything. To say I wasn't surprised would be a lie.

"It's going to be a solo mission, unfortunately."

"Why is that unfortunate?" I asked. I was getting more confused by the minute.

"Because it's dangerous. And risky. Jinno and I have been arguing for the past hour on whether or not to send you, but in the end, we didn't have a choice. It has to be you."

"What's the mission?"

"You must not tell anyone Mikan. You are going to leave today in approximately an hour. Gather your belongings in a small bag, and there will be a car waiting outside the mansion. Your mission is to steal this black diamond ring."

I looked at the picture my uncle showed me, and a small gasp escaped me.

The ring was beyond beautiful. Even without the physical texture of it, one can tell that an air of elegance as well as mystery surrounded it.

"This ring is very beautiful; however, as beautiful as it is, it is just as dangerous and holds immense power; it allows the person who puts this ring on someone to control them. This ring originally belonged to the Hyuuga family, but it was stolen some time ago. They were not able to retrieve it, because they did not know the whereabouts of the ring. However, tonight, the ring will make an appearance at the Devil King's annual birthday celebration. It is too risky too have a male partner, and there are no other female participants as qualified as you are. You are to retrieve this ring, and come back as soon as possible. All preparations for you have been made. You will be leaving in an hour. Don't let anyone know about this mission, and it's best if you avoid everyone. Understood?"

I nodded, absorbing all the information spoken. I looked at my uncle and Jinno again; both had grim faces on, and I knew that they didn't like their decision, but there were no other choices.

To avoid bumping into anyone on my way to my room, I teleported into my room, where I landed right into Natsume's arms.

I almost screamed, but Natsume hugged me, preventing me from doing so, and calming down.

"What are you doing here?"

"You okay?"

I couldn't let him find out about the mission.

"Yeah, fine."

I pushed against his chest slightly, and we parted.

"What did Kazumi want?"

"I'm off tonight, so he wanted me to run some errands." I lied.

He raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of errands?"

"It's a surprise, so I can't spoil it!" I smiled, which probably convinced him.

It's such a shame I'm not an actress, I make a great liar if I do say so myself.

He raised another brow, before asking, "Okay. Whatever."

"You're not going to class?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't feel like it. Aren't you?"

"I'm uh…going to take a nap. I don't feel like going right now."

He narrowed his eyes slightly.

Uh-oh

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I said I'm fine. I just wanna sleep now, morning training took a lot."

He softened his eyes, and nodded.

"Rest up then." He touched my cheek lightly before walking out of my room and closing the door.

I breathed a sigh of relief, glad I didn't get caught.

I began to quickly pack my essentials, and prepare myself for my mission. When I was done, I teleported to the garage, where my uncle Kazumi, Jinno, and the same guy who brought me to my uncle's office stood.

They were in front of a black car with tinted windows.

Before I got into the car, Uncle Kazumi and Jinno both gave me a light hug.

"Be safe, and be careful. Notify us immediately if anything goes wrong."

I nodded.

I got into the car, and as the car drove away, I watched as the mansion got smaller and smaller until it completely disappeared from my view.

* * *

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"You will be driven to Tokyo Airport where your private jet is waiting. You will then fly over to London where the celebration will be held, Ms. Sakura."

I nodded, and didn't ask any further questions. I was too busy planning how I should get the ring back.

By the time I got to London, it was already 6PM. I left Tokyo Airport around 10AM. The celebration started at 7PM. Only 1 hour to get ready.

I was wearing a fancy blouse with a skater skirt; not fancy, but not casual either. The car stopped in front of the entrance to the Westminster Palace. This was where the Devil King lives.

I checked into one of the many guest rooms of the Palace, and prepared myself for the upcoming evening.

In the suitcase that was given to me, my clothes for this evening were prepared. I was going to wear a strapless floor length ruby red dress with diamond cutouts on the side. I quickly curled my hair, applied thin makeup, and by 7PM, I was ready. Beneath my dress I had a gun and several knives strapped to my legs. My 5inch red stilettos also had a hidden point, which the heel could protrude into a knife.

I took one last look in the mirror, and smiled. I almost didn't recognize myself. The gown was beautiful; my hair was flowing down my back in loose curls, and I had on diamond drop earrings with a matching necklace. I took a deep breath. It was time.

As I walked towards the ballroom, I could hear the orchestra playing classic music, and hundreds of guests dancing, gowns twirling, and laughter. The ballroom was nicely decorated, with many crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. As I descended down the stairs to the ballroom, many of the guests started to hush and whisper at me. Eventually, all eyes were on me. I looked around, looking for the guest of honor.

Soon enough, I could feel someone's stare on my back.

I turned around, and was face to face with black charcoal eyes that held a glint of mischief.

"And who may you be?" he asked, with a slight English accent.

I gave a small smile, before replying…"Good evening, Sir Tsubasa Ando."

* * *

And that's the second chapter! Please Please Please review and follow my story! More reviews=quicker updates!

I hope you enjoy this story and stay tuned!


End file.
